1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of loading sheet-like light-sensitive films such as image recording photographic films or X-ray photographic films into an image recording apparatus, an X-ray image recording apparatus, or the like in a daylight environment, and an apparatus for carrying out the method. This invention also relates to a film and a film package used in the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been known various methods of and apparatuses for loading X-ray films or the like into a cassette in a daylight environment. In the conventional techniques, after a film package comprising a lighttight envelope and films contained therein is loaded into a lighttight chamber, the lighttight envelope is separated from the films or the films are drawn out of the lighttight envelope. However, these techniques have drawbacks in that the construction of the loading apparatus becomes complicated and that there is a risk of the films being damaged.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 52(1977)-23553 discloses a method wherein specific films are enveloped in a film package as alternately reversed in direction, the package envelope is separated from the films by use of a specific dispenser, and then the films are taken out one by one. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54(1979)-43328 discloses a cassette magazine wherein a lighttight envelope is drawn out of a film package in a film cassette, and only the films are left in the cassette. However, these techniques require a mechanism for separating the lighttight envelope from the films. On the other hand, in a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-41983, a package is introduced into a package receiver connected on a dispenser positioned on a cassette, the lower end of the package is held by a rod from outside thereof to support the films contained in the package, the package is then opened and clamping with the rod is released to allow the films to fall into the dispenser. In this method, however, since the films sequentially fall into the dispenser separately from one another, there is a risk of the films being damaged.